


Tom Gets Busted!

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Frigga and Odin are furious!, Heimdall brings him up, Threat of a brotherly spanking, Tom is high on pot, Zowie Ashton, charlie cox - Freeform, parental disciplinary spankings, pot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Handsome Tom Hiddleston is caught smoking pot and endures two spankings! Love and cuddles follow.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Tom Gets Busted!

This work was inspired by Anastasia! Thanks!

It had been a year since Tom Hiddleston had visited Asgard. In that time, he had wrapped up his London run of the play ‘Betrayal’ and was one day away from finishing with the play on Broadway. He had grown his hair and beard out to accommodate the character Robert, and had steadily grown thinner as he prepared to film his five episode miniseries about Loki. His cast mates, Charley and Zowie were removing their makeup and larking about when Zowie suddenly suggested they go out for a meal together. Tom and Charley both accepted and they headed out, stopping to sign half a million autographs on the way!  
The trio found a Bistro just up the street and went in, ordering drinks all around. Halfway through their second round of drinks, Zowie grinned mischievously and withdrew a joint from her purse!  
“Let’s go to Tom’s flat and smoke it!” She suggested. They all smiled and headed to the flat. Once there, Zowie immediately lit the thing and they passed it around, drawing greedily on it until it was too small to handle. Tom threw it down in an empty tonic water tin and they sat around, laughing their heads off as they grew more and more high on the thing. All of a sudden a bolt of bright, multicolour light appeared out of nowhere and crashed down onto Tom and he disappeared as it withdrew! Charley and Zowie, thinking they were in the grips of the worst bad trip of their lives, fled the flat!

* * * *

Tom landed in the Observatory only to have a scowling Heimdall grasp his arm and march him to the Throne room! Odin was sat upon his throne, scowling down at the young actor with a decidedly angry look of a parent who caught his child in the midst of naughty behaviour. Tom was blasted on the joint and chuckled despite himself. Odin, not understanding, rose from his throne and descended the steps, grasping Tom’s arm and put him under his arm. Just as he raised his hand to administer a blistering spanking, Frigga arrived.  
“Stop! Leave him to me, husband.” Tom heard the sound of her voice from under the All Father’s arm and gulped.  
“Mama?” He squeaked as Odin sat him on his feet. Frigga strode up to him with a stern look on her face.  
“Don’t give me that cute face young man! You were told not to smoke.” Tom’s mind began to clear, owing to the adrenaline now pumping through his veins.  
“But mama, it wasn’t a cigarette.” Tom pleaded. Frigga scowled and started forward when Odin stopped her.  
“Just a moment, Mama. I want to hear what our son has to say.” The All Father said judiciously. Tom cleared his throat and tried to dismiss the effects of the joint.  
“It’s…it’s a herb!” He said, hoping to mitigate his adoptive mother’s anger.  
“It’s a drug!” Thor said, walking into view. Frigga’s expression darkened again.  
“A drug? Come with mama, my naughty boy.” Frigga said evenly. Her eyes were like burning coals in her head! She grabbed the young man’s ear and pinched hard, dragging him away! Thor turned to Odin.  
“He’s for it now.” Thor said ruefully. “COME AND HAVE A MUG OF MEADE AFTER MOTHER FINISHES WITH YOU THOMAS!” Thor called out as Tom was marched away.  
“Ouch…Ouch…Ouch!” Tom repeated as he was pulled along.  
“That naughty little bottom of yours will be ‘ouching’ in a moment.” Frigga warned. Tom’s heart was hammering in his chest as they thought of the upcoming punishment! Frigga kicked the doors open to Tom’s chambers and drew him in, painfully tugging on his now sore ear. He went to the bed obediently and sat down, knowing this would be the last time for quite a while he would be able to sit without that terrible sting. Frigga sat down next to him, still scowling.  
“Thomas darling, Mama is very angry with you. Your papa and I love you very much and we do not want you to harm your health. Do you understand?” Tom nodded, a tear rolling down his cheek.  
“Yes Mama.” He said quietly. His sad expression pinched Frigga’s heart. She reached over and pulled him in for a warm hug. The young man’s heart broke at having angered her and he began to weep on her shoulder. She comforted him, knowing it was guilt that saddened him. Finally she drew him back and looked into his sad, adorable face. She picked up a corner of her gown and dabbed his cheeks.  
“You’ve been very naughty darling and Mama has to spank you but I want you to know that your Papa and I love you with all our hearts.” Tom looked at her with the cutest puppy-dog eyes imaginable.  
“Yes Mama I understand.” He said tearfully. Frigga smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. She grasped his arm and drew him over her lap, resting most of his upper half on the bed. She reached around and unfastened his jeans and drew them down. He wore silky boxers and she drew those down as well. Tom gasped as the cool room air kissed his naked cheeks. Frigga smiled warmly at the cutest little bottom on Midgard. She raised her other hand and a small, round paddle appeared. She immediately began to paddle the young actor’s bottom briskly! He sucked in a lungful of air and arched his back at the sting!  
“Shhhhh! Hold still my baby.” Frigga cooed. She continued to pepper his behind with swats, working her way around his entire bottom, slowly setting it on fire! When she reached the tender sit spots he yelped loudly!”  
“OUCH! MAMA!”  
“Shush darling. It’s a spanking. It is supposed to sting.” Tom’s sweet little bottom was going from a bright shade of pink to cherry red. It was at that point she stopped. She dropped the paddle and it obediently disappeared. Her hand went to his blistered tail, rubbing ever so gently. Heat rose from the seared skin and she found herself feeling sorry for the youngster. He had taken his punishment so well. “There, there my baby. It’s all over now. Mama loves you. That’s a good boy. Lie still for Mama.” She cooed and gentled him as her cool, velvet soft hand soothed his sore bottom. Tom gradually relaxed and batted his moist eyelashes.  
“I’m sorry Mama.” He said sleepily. Frigga smiled as she rubbed.  
“Mama forgives you my darling. You must promise me never to smoke anything of any kind.” Tom nodded and relaxed even more as she comforted him. She pulled him up, into a warm, maternal cuddle. The handsome young man leaned into her, smiling and relaxing as she cuddled. “Now. I want you to pay papa a visit.” The second she said this, Tom’s heart jogged in his chest!  
“P…Papa?” He gulped, making Frigga laugh.  
“Yes my dear. Papa!” Tom groaned miserably. Frigga reached behind him and healed his bottom completely. He sighed with relief.  
“Thank you, Mama.” He said, resigned to his fate. He leaned over and stood, bending to kiss her forehead. “Thank you for correcting me.” He said adorably. Frigga kissed his cheek.  
“You’re welcome sweetling.” She smiled and gave him a swift pat on the rump to move him along. 

* * * *

Odin sat atop his throne, looking down at his adoptive son with an unreadable expression.  
“Hello my son. Did Mama spank your little bottom?”  
“Yes sir. She spanked ten bells out of me.” He replied timidly.  
“Well, you did disobey her.” Odin replied, smiling crookedly.  
“Yes sir. I deserve to be punished.” Tom said softly, peering up at his adoptive father meekly. Odin smiled despite himself. Here was this timid, skinny and decidedly delicate looking young man standing before him, looking so contrite. He had endured one ferocious spanking at the hands of Frigga, the expert spanker and now stood before a being a full five times his size waiting for another. His courage touched Odin’s heart.  
“Come here, my good boy.” Odin beckoned gently, his hand out. Tom mounted the dais slowly, dreading his next session of godly discipline. When he reached the throne, Odin reached out and gathered him in his arms, cuddling him gently. He held the lanky youth in his arms, draped over his chest, one hand under his small bottom, patting it gently, with love. Tom relaxed a bit at this gentle treatment. “Papa is proud of you for coming to take your punishment so bravely.”  
“Yes sir.” Tom squeaked as he was petted.  
“Alright. Let’s get this over with.” Tom’s heart jogged in his chest as The All Father easily lifted him, laying him across his knees. He popped the button on his jeans and drew them down for the second time that day. Tom squirmed a bit as his boxers were lowered.  
“Mama healed my bottom sir.” Tom peeped adorably. Odin patted the cute little cheeks, smiling.  
“I see that. Well, here we go.” He began to apply gentle, only slightly stingy spanks to the pale bottom under his palm. Tom lay obediently still, his expression worried as Odin administered a series of firm pats to his tender little rump. “There now, that’s a good boy. Lie still. Such a good boy for Papa.” Odin cooed as he spanked. Tom’s behind was warming up and the cumulative effect of all the pats was a mild sting. He squirmed in discomfort and made adorable fussing sounds as his tender little tail was peppered. The last ten spanks were sharper and stung quite a bit, especially when applied to his delicate sit spots. Tom yipped but lay still. “There now, all over! Poor little fellow. Papa loves you so.” He rubbed Tom’s stinging little rump with an exquisitely gentle hand.  
“I love you, Papa.” His velvet voice drifted up and straight into Odin’s ancient heart. The elderly god scooped him up and held him, cuddling gently and rubbing the sore little cheeks.  
“Papa is proud of his good boy.” Odin purred. He righted his boxers and jeans and fastened them and stood him on his feet. “Be a good boy.” He smiled as Tom scooted down the stairs and into the arms of Frigga. 

* * * *

“I’m sorry for catching you out with Mama, Thomas.” Thor said, hoisting a mug of mead with Tom in the banquet hall.  
“No worries brother. I was in the wrong.” He took a long pull on the sweet beverage and felt it go straight to his head.  
“I should warn you though. If I ever catch you using drugs again I will tan your little bottom myself.” Tom gulped loudly at this and Thor chuckled, patting his back. His mind went to his friends back on Earth. They must think they were seeing things!  
“I really should get back there before my friends put me on a milk carton.” Thor frowned at this and Tom waved his hand. “Nevermind.” He stood and shook Thor’s hand and walked to the Observatory. Heimdall was standing, arms crossed looking stern. Tom timidly approached him. “I…I’m very sorry Heimdall. I hope you can forgive me.” The giant sentry suddenly smiled and reached down, hugging the young actor.  
“I forgive you, Thomas. Just remember, I can always see you.” Tom gulped at this, making Heimdall chuckle. He stood on the platform and smiled as he was sent home.


End file.
